


Going Home

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Sentinel Thursday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair are driving home after a camping weekend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'bad news'

 

Going Home

by Bluewolf

It had been a very enjoyable weekend; two days of camping, their time spent walking and fishing.

It was odd, Blair mused; in theory, walking for several miles on mountain tracks should be called 'hiking', but neither of them considered what they had done a 'hike' - it had been more of a leisurely stroll, with frequent pauses to appreciate the scenery.

The weather had been good, warm without being too hot; it had been a relaxing time for both sentinel and guide, and now they were headed back to Cascade, with Jim half extending their break by cruising along at an extremely law-abiding 45mph. As long as they got home that night in time to get some sleep, an hour or two extra 'time out' was a bonus for them.

So what if other, more impatient, drivers were whizzing past them? Though Jim did mutter "Road hog!" at one car that overtook them doing at least 80 when they were near a blind corner - even at the speed he was going, overtaking just there was suicidally dangerous, and Jim knew that even in the heat of pursuing a criminal, he wouldn't have chosen to overtake just there. Some things were just too much danger to the innocent to risk.

They drove on for another ten miles or so and then, about a hour from Cascade, they came on a line of stopped vehicles. Jim joined the end of the line and switched off the engine.

After two or three minutes, when there was no sign of anything moving - and no sign of anything coming from Cascade - he sighed and said, "I'll go and see what the hold-up is."

Blair nodded. No point in both of them investigating. He settled back and drifted into a half meditation, aware of his surroundings but thinking about the two days they had spent just relaxing...

***

It was fully fifteen minutes before Jim returned. Blair looked at the frown on his face. "What is it?"

"Do you want the good news first, or the bad news?"

"That sounds ominous. Okay, let's have the bad news."

"Our friendly road hog took one chance too many... and met another one coming the other way. They met head-on not far round that corner." He nodded down the road. "Luckily the cars they were overtaking managed to stop in time, but the road is blocked."

"It was the one that passed us?"

"Yes - the number plate was visible and readable." He took a deep breath. "At a quick glance - I'd say there are fatalities. Maybe not DOA, but I'd guess dying soon after arrival at the hospital. The emergency services haven't arrived yet, won't get here for a while, but I think the road will be closed for hours."

Blair was silent for a moment. Then - "You said there was good news?"

"There's a motel just around the corner. I went in and booked us a room for tonight. I'd guess a few more of the folk held up will eventually thing of doing the same, once they realize how much of a holdup there'll be, but I'd suspect quite a few people will end up sleeping in their cars. Let's go now and claim that room."

"And then phone Simon and let him know we're held up?"

"Yes."

Jim got into the driver's seat, maneuvered the truck out of the line of traffic, drove up the wrong side of the road and turned into the forecourt of the motel. They claimed their room, and then went back out to see if there was anything they, as cops, could do until the emergency services arrived.


End file.
